Tiny Dancer
by puckentine
Summary: Cat was the best dancer Sam had ever met and she moved just as beautifully above her naked stretched out form as she did on a stage. M FOR SMUT.


p"What do you want to do tonight?" It was a Friday night and Cat was sprawled out on her own bed, one hand behind her head the other scratching at her stomach, legs stretched long and lazy against the cotton candy pink bedspread. Sam caught herself staring at the expanse of smooth thigh exposed by Cat's slightly askew grey cotton shorts.

She shifted her gaze further up only to be distracted by the dip of Cat's belly button that had been exposed from her scratching over the tiny blue tank top that barely covered her stomach or much else for that matter. When she finally looked into Cat's face, Cat's head was titled to the side, watching her curiously. Sam blushed and looked down before shrugging in what she hoped was a casual manner but she could sense as much as see Cat's sly smile out of the corner of her eye.

Cat rolled forward, tucking her legs underneath herself and crawled to the edge of the bed on her hands and knees. She then slumped down onto her belly, keeping her torso upright with her elbows and coyly rested her chin on her folded knuckles. When Sam took a deep breath and dared to look again, Cat was lying there on her bed patiently waiting for her to make some sort of move. Sam felt her stomach drop and her face heat up even more. This was still new to her and a part of her hated it. Hated the way Cat made her feel ways that no boy ever had and she was secretly beginning to suspect never would.

"Well?" Cat broke into her thoughts, her voice just above a whisper and slightly raspy, "Want to just stay in?" Sam came into sharper realization of her own body when Cat's voice sent a tingle down her spine and she realized she was standing stiff and uncomfortably, arms crossed across her chest, holding tightly as if she could keep her threads from unraveling. The rest of her body wasn't cooperating with that plan. Sam coughed and Cat raised an eyebrow.

"We could... you know," Cat smiled brightly, unaware somehow of Sam's extreme discomfort or possibly mistaking it for shyness. She dropped her eyes for a morment and Sam followed the delicate swoop of her eyelashes resting for a moment against her rosy cheeks before lifting into a droopy eyed glance that took Sanm's breath away. "We could have some alone time."

Alone time. It had become their little secret code. Sam had started it hoping Cat would equate being alone with secrecy and realize that it wasn't okay to talk about what they did together with anyone anymore. The memories the phrase dragged forward in her mind sent a jolt between Sam's legs and like a lightning bolt she felt her arousal hit her and begin to Cat had ever caused that reaction in her so quickly.

She moaned deep in her throat in response and practically fell to her knees on the floor in front of Cat's bed and pulled Cat's head between her hands, smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. With her dancer's grace Cat lifted herself up to her knees and tugged Sam onto the bed in front of her, wrapping her arms tightly around Sam's waist. Sam let herself be pulled into Cat's lap, her legs straddling Cat's bent thighs. Sam broke away from Cat's mouth to moan again when Cat reached her hands down to cup her ass and tug her closer. For a moment Sam panicked at her enjoyment of Cat's forcefulness.

She was supposed to be in control. With guys, she always was. In a moment of desperation to keep herself in check she grabbed Cat's head and pulled it away from where it was attached to the sensitive part of Sam's neck and with a hand on either side of Cat's face, she brought their lips close together, a vibrating energy the only thing linking them yet almost as intense as full contact, their breath mingling and sweet between them. "This is our secret, right Cat? Just between us?" Her voice wasn't as strong as she had tried to make it, sounding as if it had been dragged along gravel deep in her throat.

Cat's eyes registered confusion and Sam took the mild hurt she caught in the depths of that look and pushed it deep into the blank parts of her brain she locked away every night before going to sleep. It was locked but not completely washed away and remnants would trickle into her daily routine at odd moments like brushing her hair in the morning or doing her online school. Cat's presence invaded both of those activities. It seemed she was always right there, distracting and beautiful. "Yeah, whatever you want Sam," Cat said before staring at her in that present, searching way that made Sam believe Cat could see right into her soul. cat's gaze was asking her silently why.

In Cat's universe there was nothing wrong with their caresses. She wanted to smirk at Cat's childlike vision of the world that didn't understand or maybe just didn't care about the hate that existed for what they were and how they wanted to touch each other, care for each other, but she couldn't find that snarky place in herself with Cat's arms wrapped so intimately around her. She wanted it for herself.

She wanted to be in that place Cat inhabited so badly she suddenly crashed their lips together, tongue stretching deep into Car's surprised mouth, arms grasping, tugging closer, burrowing herself into the warm cavern of Cat's embrace as if she could crawl right into Cat and see everything fresh through her eyes. Her desire to control the situation was slipping and she let go completely when Cat reached down and tugged Sam's t-shirt over her head and dragged her hand down her bare back, fingers catching in the fabric of her bra and deftly snapping it open.

Sam gasped out a hiss when Cat's hands reached around to her front and without removing the bra cradled Sam's breasts in her hands, a finger and thumb quickly finding her right nipple and rolling it teasingly until Sam squirmed and tossed her head back with a moan. She had to catch herself on her hands now that both of Cat's were occupied and her entire body arched gracelessly towards Cat's touch. Cat took the opportunity of Sam's exposed neck to suck under Sam's jaw line, creating an electrical storm beneath Sam's skin that hit every nerve in her body. When Sam lifted her head and caught Cat's eyes, Cat grinned wide and open before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Sam slipped out of Cat's lap and keeping contact with her mouth pulled her down on top of her as she lay against the pillows at the top of the bed. They were soon naked and pressed together, groaning inelegantly and reaching simultaneously towards each other's wetness. Sam quickly realized that wouldn't work.

She was so distracted by the heat emanating between Cat's thighs she couldn't register her own pleasure so she acquiesced to Cat's touch, reaching her arms around Cat's neck and riding her own pleasure out. Cat's mouth instantly found that place on Sam's shoulder that sunk her more deeply into the experience and made her mind go hazy with sensation. Cat was the best dancer Sam had ever met and she moved just as beautifully above her naked stretched out form as she did on a stage. Her hips undulated with her thrusts, her fingers working magic in and out and fingers dancing just as elegantly as the rest of her body, her thumb strumming a beat over Sam's clit, sensing when Sam was close and keeping her rhythm steady until Sam came loudly and intensely.

Her body stretched and arched for a tense moment before release so sweet she wanted to cradle the moment in the palms of her hands, turn it into liquid and bottle it to take it with her like an elixir. The moment expanded then shrank again once, twice, three times, and then she was in her body so fully suddenly with Cat's breath against her neck that her emotions couldn't be held in any longer and she let go with a sob, tears welling like ponds that didn't last long before spilling in rivers down her flushed cheeks.

Cat pulled her fingers out from inside Sam and rested against her elbow with one arm while the other was wiped against the bedspread at her side and then brought up to cradle Sam's cheek tenderly. She kissed Sam's tears away before the scent of herself on Cat's hand caused Sam to pull her emotions back in check, her hands coming up clumsily to brush under her eyes, breathing in a quick shaky snuffle and roughly flipping Cat onto her back. Cat's eyes widened in surprise and that was all Sam saw before licking across her jaw, her lips finding a spot beneath her ear she knew turned Cat to jelly. She groaned but reached up and pulled Sam back by her arms.

"Wait," Cat panted. Sam looked into Cat's face. She wasn't letting Sam's emotional outburst go so Sam took a second to breathe deeply before shoving it all down deeper and turning on her bedroom eyes full force. "What's the problem?" Sam asked innocently. 's eyebrows furrowed. She seemed near anger for a moment. Anger was the rarest Cat emotion, and it nearly startled Sam's walls back down. "You never tell me why you cry like that. Can't we just talk for a minute?"

Her frustration was at it's peak and Sam hoped she knew how to play this. She switched on her husky voice and sultry eyes. "Why talk, baby? Don't you want me to make you feel good? It's your turn." Sam grinned mischievously and started to crawl down Cat's body. She felt Cat tense, however, and paused in her journey South. "Wait, Sam." Cat's tone was a warning. Sam looked back up at Cat and her face was quickly captured between Cat's hands. "I don't recognize you when you talk like that. I don't like it." Sam's heart ached at Cat's words. She realized suddenly she had employed one of her ugliest sex tricks. It always shut up the guys. But this was Cat. Her best friend. Her... she didn't know what Cat really was to her she just knew it terrified her to think about it too much. And now all she really wanted to do was hold Cat tight and make her feel good but she'd possibly fucked up her chance of doing that any time soon.

She refused to meet Cat's eyes but sighed deeply and sunk down fully on top of her, her body stretched between Cat's thighs, her face pressing close to Cat's neck, her skin warm and tingly everywhere they touched. "I'm fine, really. I just get weepy when I orgasm I've told you that before." The part she had left out was that it only happened with Cat.

She could practically feel Cat's eyebrows come close together, drawn into a sharp angle, knowing Cat was deep in thought. "I just don't get it. When I orgasm I just want to laugh because everything feels so good. Don't I make you feel good?" Fuck, Sam couldn't help thinking. She felt that tug at her heart again. She wasn't built for this. She pulled back and stared carefully into Cat's face. "Yeah of course you make me feel good. You make me feel awesome. Everyone loves an orgasm," Sam smiled, hoping Cat wouldn't notice the sadness behind her eyes. But it was Cat. Of course she did. She was a pro at the emotional crap.

Her eyebrows drew together again, but a small smile was tugging the right corner of her lips up. Sam decided to milk that small smile for all she could. "I mean an orgasm is like a fucking explosion of good things, right? I don't know, some people cry. It's like a release of stuff. And sometimes it comes out like crying." "Like a unicorn sliding down a rainbow," Cat said dreamily. Sam giggled, caught off guard. "What?"

"It's like so beautiful, but also kind of strange and like something that's not really happening but it's also the most real thing to happen, like, ever," Cat was lost in a reverie now and Sam wasn't about to stop her train of thought so she simply watched, mouth agape, as Cat tracked this train of thought to its completion. "And a unicorn is like this not real thing. I think. Maybe it's a real thing I don't know, but a rainbow is definitely real I saw one in the sky once when it rained and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and I almost cried it was so magical. So I can understand why you would cry if your orgasm was like a unicorn sliding down a rainbow because that would probably make me cry. But for some reason I laugh instead. Probably because the unicorn is singing a song about raindrops and wearing a funny hat."

Sam erupted into giggles at that and let herself fall onto Cat again. She felt Cat shake once with confused laughter before whining, "What? I'm serious."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, that's just too adorable." Sam realized almost instantly she regretted the endearment leaving her lips and clenched her eyes shut. She lay still for a moment. Cat shifted below her and wrapped her arms around Cat's waist gently. Sam suddenly became sharply aware of the wetness between Cat's legs that had gone ignored for far too long. She pulled herself up and rolled her hips firmly against Cat, their pussies contacting stickily. Warmth spread through her again at Cat's moan.

She dipped her mouth to Cat's ear to whisper, "Your turn to see rainbows and unicorns," before kissing down her body.


End file.
